Good Luck Teddy
by JustinBieberLover101
Summary: Teddy just found out she is pregnant at 18 with her boyfriend, Spencer. They are in for drama, surprises, heartbreak, dealing with school. How will they deal with all of this with having to raise their twins at 18? How will their family and friends deal with this? Will Teddy have to leave school or struggle with finishing school while raising her children?
1. The Unexpected News

**Good Luck Teddy:**

**Chapter 1: "The Unexpected News"**

**AN: Heyyyy! Here is my new story for Good Luck Charlie! Yay! I just decided on writing a different story than Suite Life.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**This after the series finale of Good Luck Charlie :) Oh yeah, I haven't seen Good Luck Charlie's finale in a while, so I might get some places wrong…**

Teddy- Stanford- 18

PJ- Food Truck with Bob-20

Gabe-High School-14

Charlie-Preschool- 4

Toby- Daycare- 1

Dating/Married:

Amy and Bob- Married

PJ- dating Allyson Simpson

Teddy- dating Spencer

Gabe- dating Lauren

Ivy- dating Jake Reichmann

Friday June 14th, 2013: Denver, Coronado: Bob and Amy's House:

Teddy Brooke Duncan got out of her new car, a brand new Ford Explorer and she was now coming home from her first year of college at Stanford College in California. She is now 18 years old and is dating her on and off boyfriend, Spencer, 18 as well and they have been together since January of this year, so they have been together for six months and they are very happy. She is the second oldest of her family, she has three brothers, P.J. who is 20, Gabe, who is 14, and Toby, who is one, and a sister, Charlotte, but they call her Charlie. She got out all of her things and knocked on the door.

Amy Duncan, her mother opened the door to find her eighteen year old daughter standing there, she smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Teddy! Welcome home!"

Teddy smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

Amy pulled away and grabbed a suitcase from her daughter. "Is this all of your things, Sweetie?"

Teddy nodded. "For right now, yeah, but I'm too tired to go get the rest of my things in my car."

Amy shook her head. "You don't have to. I'll have the boys get the rest for you." She led her daughter inside and Charlie looked up, got excited because she saw her sister standing there. "Teddy!" She got up as fast as she could and hugged her sister's legs.

Teddy laughed. "Charlie!" She picked her up and kissed her head. "I missed you!"

Charlie smiled. "I missed you too!"

Amy put Teddy's things on the side and looked at her sons, P.J., Gabe and Toby. "Boys, you're not going to say hi to your sister?"

Gabe looked up and smiled slightly. "Oh, hey Teddy…"

Teddy rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She looked at her mother. "Mom, can I talk to you?"

Amy nodded. "Of course, Sweetie…"

Teddy and Amy walked into the kitchen and both sat down across from each other. Amy spoke up. "What's wrong, Teddy?"

Teddy sighed. She didn't know how to tell her mother this, and this thing was that she thinks that she may be pregnant with her boyfriend, Spencer's baby. They have had sex a couple of times and now it totally or mostly caught up with her, meaning that she might be pregnant. She didn't plan this at all, but telling her mother about this may be the hardest thing she might have to, same with her father, Bob and on and off boyfriend, Spencer. She took a breath and looked at her mother.

"Mom, I need to tell you that I think I might be pregnant…"

Amy didn't know what to say at first, but then she nodded slowly. "Okay, if you don't know yet that means you need to take a pregnancy test. Come on, I think I might have some in my bathroom."

Teddy nodded as she got up from the kitchen table and walked upstairs and headed into Amy's bathroom. Amy went into one of the commitments and pulled out three pregnancy tests. "Here you go. Now you need to drink a lot of water before taking them, but don't use it all on the first one, okay?"

Teddy nodded as she started to drink a lot of water. She was very nervous. What if she was pregnant, what would she do? Does she want to keep or give the baby up for adoption? She was couldn't decide. This would be the hardest decision of her life. She might be a mother at 18. Her life will change so much. She couldn't believe it.

She had to wait at least five minutes for the test to show up the results and those were the longest five minutes of her life. She would have to put her plans on hold for a while, she didn't want that to happen, but once she looks that those results of the three pregnancy tests, that may have the reason of putting her plans on hold. She heard the timer go off and then she looked down at the results of the three pregnancy tests. One said "Positive." Another said: "Yes." And the last one said "Pregnant." Yep, she was going to be a mother at 18 years old. She felt like she was going to be sick. She couldn't believe it. Her life is now changing, right there and then. Her life is now turned upside down because she's now pregnant her boyfriend's baby. Oh, how will she deal with this? Going to college and raising a baby? She didn't know. This is going to a long nine months of her life.

To be continued…

**AN: Sooo how was it? Good? Okay? Yeah, this is just the beginning, so I hope you liked it!**

**Kelly-JustinBieberLover101!**

**Check out my Suite Life stories!**

**Anyways, thank you, Cailey-Zaya-Bade-Cabbie for the title's name! :)**


	2. Teddy Breaks The News To Spencer and Amy

**Good Luck Teddy:**

**Chapter 2: "Teddy Breaks The News To Spencer and Amy"**

**AN: Heyyyy! So, I have to say I'm very happy that you guys are liking this story so far, now I do have a lot going on with school, family problems and friend problems right now and the fact that I'm writing another story for Suite Life Series. So, my time is pretty full. But that won't stop me from updating this story and my other story-Suite Life: Next Generation: Season 2-shorted to SLNGS2. So, yeah things pop up so I will try to update these two stories the best I can.**

**Enough of me please enjoy and please R&R!**

Teddy just had found out the shock of her life, she's pregnant at 18 with her boyfriend, Spencer. She couldn't believe it. Her life is now turned upside down because of one night. She just decided to get up and tell her mother. She didn't want to, but she had to. But what will her father, Bob say? She didn't know what he would say or do, but this may be the hardest thing she ever had to do in her life. She walked out the bathroom and looked at her mother, Amy.

Amy looked at her oldest daughter. "Teddy, are you alright?"

Teddy shook her head. That's all she could do. She didn't know what to say. She just layed on the bed and whispered softly and trying not to cry so much. "Mom, please don't be mad at me…"

Amy sat next to her daughter. "What did they say, Sweetie?"

Teddy let a tear roll down her cheek and sighed. "Mom, I'm pregnant…"

Amy sighed. She didn't expect Teddy to say that. Teddy was the kind of girl that got good grades, never went to the wrong kind of parties, never drank or smoked, or skipped school, well actually she did once, but that was it. She wouldn't just sleep with Spencer and this would be the outcome of it. Amy just sat there next to her daughter, not knowing what to say. What do you say to your 18 year old daughter when they tell you that they are pregnant? Nobody knows, and Amy knew that Teddy didn't plan any of this. Neither did Spencer. They didn't plan this at all. Who does? No one under 20, those teenagers don't think this would ever happen to them, but for Teddy and Spencer, that is a totally different story. Amy finally spoke up.

"Teddy, did you just say that you were pregnant?"

Teddy nodded her head. "Yes. Yes, I did…"

Amy sighed. "Oh boy, alright, well, um…" She didn't know what to say. "Look, I'll say this. I love you, Teddy, I love you so much that I won't kick you out, and you are my daughter after all. You need me right now and I'll be here for you."

Teddy smiled slightly. "Thank you, Mama, but what about Daddy? How will I tell him?"

Amy kissed her daughter's head. "I'll take care of him; you go ahead and tell Spencer, okay?"

Teddy nodded. "Okay."

Amy got up from the bed and headed downstairs and into the kitchen where she found her husband, Bob sitting down at the table. She sighed deeply. How do you tell your own husband that your daughter is pregnant? She sat down next to him and looked at him.

"Bob, I need to tell you something…"

Bob Duncan, Amy's husband looked at his wife. "Yes, Ames?"

Amy took a breath. "I need to tell you something..."

Bob gave her a questionable look. "What?"

Amy sighed. "Okay, I know this won't be easy, so I'm just going to tell you…" She sighed. "Teddy is pregnant…"

Bob's eyes went wide and he wasn't happy at all. "She's what?! She's pregnant?!"

Amy nodded. "Yes, she is pregnant."

Bob wasn't so happy about the news about his daughter's pregnancy. He was very disappointmented in his daughter, but he wasn't mad at her. It just really hurt his feelings. His oldest daughter was pregnant at 18. Her life is now changed upside down because she's going to be a mother at 18 years old. Her college years just started, but now they have to be on hold because now she's going to be a mother soon. "Where is she?"

Amy sighed. "She's upstairs in our bedroom I told her to tell Spencer."

Downstairs in Teddy's bedroom, Teddy was on the phone with her boyfriend, Spencer Walsh. She was really, really, really nervous about telling him, but she thought about it though. It would be best to tell him in person. But where would she tell him? She didn't want people to know just yet, plus she hasn't gone to the doctor yet. She sighed.

"Can we meet up somewhere? I need to tell you something really impartment…"

Spencer Walsh, Teddy's boyfriend nodded. "Sure, Babe." He smiled. "We can meet at the yogurt place. I'm on break and the fact that no one is here for the next hour…"

Teddy nodded. "Okay." She hung up and then sighed. She changed into something more comfortable and didn't wear too much make-up, knowing that she might burst into tears. She put on her favorite sneakers and grabbed her phone. Teddy ran up the stairs and walked out of the house and headed out to meet up with Spencer.

Once she got to the yogurt parking lot, she parked her car and got out of her car and headed inside. Taking a breath, she saw her boyfriend, Spencer, smiling slightly, she spoke up.

"Hey."

Spencer smiled at her. "Hey to you too, Babe, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

Teddy sighed slightly. "Can we sit down?"

Spencer nodded. "Of course." Both sat down in a booth and Teddy didn't know what to say to him. Would he break-up with me? Stay with me through this? Would he want to be in the baby's life or just leave and not come back? She had tears coming to her eyes and Spencer held her hand.

"Are you okay, Babe?"

Teddy shook her head. "No. I have to tell you that I'm pregnant…"

Spencer's eyes went wide in shock. Did she say what he thought she said? Yes. She was pregnant. His thoughts were all over the place. He didn't know what to say to her. Of course, he wanted to be there with her and raise their baby together, but didn't they just start their college years? Yes. "You're…You're…Huh? What? You're pregnant?"

Teddy nodded. "Yes, I'm pregnant. Are you mad?"

Spencer shook his head. "No, I'm not. Not at all, I'm just…" He sighed. "I'm just in shock. I do want to be there, helping you through this and help you raise our baby."

Teddy wiped the falling tears off her cheeks. "Oh, that's what I was hoping for you to say…"

Spencer laughed softly. "Well, I said it, didn't I?"

Teddy nodded happily. "Yes, yes, you did…"

Spencer squeezed her hand. "We'll get through this…"

Teddy smiled at him and nodded. "I hope so…  
>To be continued…<p>

**AN: Well? How was it? I know this took a while, again I am working on two stories right now, so I'll be going back and forth and it may take a while before each one is updated.**

**But thank you all for following me, favoring me, and this story and my other stories! Means a lot!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	3. First Doctor's Appointment

**Good Luck Teddy:**

**Chapter 3: "First Doctor's Appointment"**

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry if this took so long, I just was really busy and I couldn't be around my computer much, and the fact that I was very exhausted lately. I just have a lot to do. Homework, long days at school, things I have to do after school when I'm home and clubs. Ugh, anyways, now that the holidays are coming, I'll be extra busy. I got sick on Sunday, stayed home on Monday and it really sucked. Anyways, sorry for the delay, I seriously missed you guys!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys have a Happy Holidays, Happy New Year and whether or not you celebrate any other holiday, I hope you have a good day with that as well! :)**

**R&R and Enjoy!**

Three Days Later: Monday June 17th, 2013: Porter Adventist Hospital: Time: 2:30pm:

Three days after Teddy told her mother and boyfriend about her pregnancy, Amy made an appointment at the nearest hospital at 2:30. Amy and Teddy went together because Spencer had to work during that time. Teddy was very nervous, scared and she didn't want to know if it was true or not, but she needed to know if she was pregnant. Her thoughts were going crazy all the way over to the hospital, and when they got inside, other girls were looking at her, laughing, judging. Oh gosh, she hated that. She hated it so much. It just was so damn annoying. Why would they do that? Like hello, aren't they going through it to? No, but still, seriously, why? What the heck did she do to them, huh? Nothing. Not a thing. It just was hurtful. It just hurt her to the bone. She was so scared that a shiver went down her spine. Amy noticed and she sighed.

"Teddy, it's okay. Don't let them get to you. It's going to be fine…"

Teddy looked at her mother. "I don't know if I could live with this…"

Amy gave her daughter a questionable look. "What do you mean, Sweetheart?"

The judging, that's what I'm talking about. Hello, I'm 18 and now I happen to be pregnant, or I might be. I don't think I could deal with this for the next few months! I'm so stupid! I'm having a baby in college. I just started my freshman year. I don't think I can do this. "The judging, Mom, I don't think I can deal with that for the rest of my life!"

Amy sighed. "Oh, Honey. Look, you will get through this, Teddy. I'll be there for you, along with Spencer, your father, brothers and sister and your friends."

Teddy sighed. Friends, friends and friends, what will she do? Sounds like she'll lose them after they find out she's pregnant. Gosh, she didn't know how they will react. They all went to Stanford with her. They were all on the volleyball team, well after this though, Teddy won't be able to play until the baby is born, which she hated. She loved playing. It made her think she was in high school again, oh well, now she's in college. Before she knew it, she was called to see her mother's doctor for now until she can find another doctor. Amy's doctor, Dr. Mindy Huston came out and smiled.

"Teddy Duncan?"

Teddy and Amy stood up and walked back with Mindy. They were sent into a small room and both sat down. The doctor closed the door and looked at Teddy.  
>"Hi, I'm Dr. Mindy Huston; you can call me Mindy if you want."<p>

Teddy nodded. "Okay."

Mindy smiled. "Do you want to tell me why you are here?"

Teddy sighed. Of course she wanted to, but it will be so hard, but isn't she a doctor, a woman doctor? Yes, of course she is, alright, let's do this. "Alright, well three days ago, I found out that I'm pregnant, and I want to know if it's true or not."

Mindy nodded slowly, understanding. "Okay. I'll do a pregnancy test and make sure that you are really pregnant."

Teddy nodded slowly. "I'm fine with that."  
>After a few minutes, the results came back Mindy looked at the young teenager. "Well, Teddy you are pregnant, so I want to do ultrasound because I want to see if you're having one baby or twins, okay?"<p>

Teddy nodded again. "Okay…"

Mindy got the machine in the room and grabbed the gel and looked at Teddy. "I need you to put your shirt up, so I put this gel on it."

Teddy nodded. "Okay." She pulled her shirt up and Mindy put the gel on Teddy's stomach and laughed.

"Oh my, looks like you are having twins!"

Twins. Twins. Twins! What? Oh gosh, no. Hell no, I can't do this! Oh God, I'm having twins?! How will I ever get through this! I mean, I'm 18, in college, working and other things. Gosh, twins, yay. "Twins?"

Mindy nodded. "Yeah, you're having twins. Congratulations…"

Teddy sighed. There's no 'congratulations' about this. I'm only 18 and now I thought one baby was hard, now twins are double everything! "Yeah…"

After the appointment, Amy and Teddy headed home and Teddy walked downstairs and layed on her bed and layed her hands on her stomach. "I love you guys. I will try my best to give you everything you need, and no matter what happens, I'll always love you. I have to tell Daddy about you two now."

Teddy sighed. She picked up her phone and called Spencer. After 4 rings, Spencer picked up. "Hey Babe, how was the appointment?"

Teddy sighed again. "Oh, the appointment? Yeah, um, about that, yeah, I have to tell you something."

Spencer sighed. "Is something wrong?"

Teddy shook her head. "No, everything is just fine, Spence. I just found out that I'm having twins, two babies…"

Spencer's eyes went wide. "Are you serious? We are having twins?"

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, we are having twins." She sighed. "I don't know what to do…"

Spencer nodded as he understood. "I know, Babe. How about we talk about it this weekend? I have off all weekend."

Teddy nodded as she took a deep breath. "Okay. I'd like that." She and Spencer said goodbye and Teddy put her phone down on her bed. "Oh, I wonder how we will ever get through this…Oh well, we'll see happens…"

To be continued…

**AN: Yay! Finally got to update! Again with the holidays coming, I'm going to be really busy and I couldn't really be on my computer lately because I got sick Sunday night due something I ate, and I didn't feel really that well. And another reason is the fact that I'm getting really exhausted lately, long days at school, homework, clubs and other stuff. Yeah, busy days. They suck badly because I really missed you guys! Hope you have a great New Year's and have a wonderful Happy Holidays! And if I can, I'll try to update on my 17****th**** birthday-12 days after New Year's! Holy crap! It's almost here, but I'm not counting down yet, not after New Year's, lol!**

**Kelly Xxx :)**


	4. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Important Message: Hey guys! I hate to say this. It's killing me so much. But I think I'm losing myself in this story, I just have so much on my plate right now. I have too many stories I'm working on, my SL series stories, my and Cailey-Babe-Zaya-Cabbie supp's stories: LoGaS and our new story-"Suite Mistakes" and "Suite Life All Grow Up's squeal "Suite Life: Parenthood, it's so much so handle right now. I also have some personal problems going on: Family, friends, school, doctor appointments that I have to be at, you see it's a long story, so I'll make as short as I can: I have seizures, I've been from doctor to doctor for over 7 years, I have the best doctor ever now and I haven't had a seizure in over a year and 2 months! Yay! But still, there so much for me, I've been the hospital getting MRI's, and now I'm so used them, but still. I need to keep up with them. I'm also studying to try to get my permit, yes I'm 17, should've gotten it earlier, but I couldn't yet, I just got the book today and I've been reading it for hours. Never saw a book have so many words. Lol, anyways, I would love it if someone could take over for me if any of you are willing to continue for me, I'd love that. So, if any of you want to, please PM me.

I'm really sorry to break this to you guys, though. I just can't do too much. I really hope you understand.

Thank you,

JustinBiebeeLover101.


End file.
